


Magic in Paris

by Voyagerborg85



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, ModernClexa, No Angst, Sweet & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/pseuds/Voyagerborg85
Summary: One weekend turned into something more for our favourite girls at a convention, snark and sass provided by none other than Ranya. Fluffliness all around is what we need ;)





	

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here to the middle of nowhere in Europe to see some actress,” Anya grumbled as she pulled her fur lined jacket tighter around her body to stave off the cold. 

 

“It’s not the--- We are in Paris and she’s not |some| actress, she’s in one of the biggest zombie shows that’s around. She’s stunning, and yet shy and--” Lexa’s mouth was immediately covered with Anya’s hand. 

 

“It’s three in the fucking morning, shut the fuck up. Why did I even agree to come here?” Anya made a disgusted noise, pulling her hand away after Lexa licked her palm, rubbing the spit onto her jeans. “You bitch, you owe me new jeans now.” 

 

“You agreed to come because you love me and it was a plus that you got to tick it off your bucket list, don’t blame it all on me.” 

 

“Whatever, I imagined myself sightseeing, being on top of the Eiffel Tower; seeing the Arc De Triomphe. However, sitting outside of a building at three am was not on the list, least of all in the middle of winter.” The dark blonde glared at her best friend of twenty years and slid down the wall to get comfortable. “I still hate you” 

 

“The feeling is mutual” Lexa shot back, standing as she popped her hands into her furred leather jacket pockets to keep them warm, grinning at the other woman, knowing that after a cat nap and some coffee she would be bearable. Anya didn’t quite get why this convention was important, it was something that she, her girlfriend Costia and Luna shared; their love of the show and they planned to come to the convention and Anya tagged along once she found out where it was held. Her world came crashing down when she found Luna kneeling between Costia’s legs, and Costia’s body arched in ecstasy. Anya never found out and Lexa could never tell her in fear of what her best friend might have done to the both of them; instead Lexa took their tickets with her, after all she had paid for them both as a surprise. God, she felt so gullible for falling for their petty lies… she came here to put it behind her and just...enjoy being in Paris. After all, who knew when they would be here again?

 

She kicked the hard ground, trying to push back the tears that were threatening to spill, and instead looked up at the faint stars that were eclipsed by the soft streetlights illuminating the glow of the vibrant city as not to let Anya see the tears. The brunette allowed herself be enveloped by the soft chatter of the Europeans behind herself, eyes closing as she took comfort in the near silence when a loud, angry yell shattered it, rousing Lexa and Anya from their serene state. 

 

“What in the hell Reyes?! You fucking left our tickets, and you only thought to tell me this NOW?” 

 

Lexa’s eyes shot open and she had to stop herself from stumbling over her own feet, turning her head to spot a blonde being held back from attacking who Lexa presumed was the blonde’s friend, a shorter brunette. 

 

“Clarke, I’m so so sorry, I thought I had it in my backpack when we were at the airport,” the latina murmured as she shifted away from the irate blonde. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this con for |months| and it’s… all ruined! Let me go!” Clarke hissed at the person behind her, “I promise I won’t hurt her… just a little maiming, that’s all.” A hand swiped at Raven who shuffled closer and closer to Lexa and Anya. 

 

“Take pity on the one legged Latina, would you? I’m sure we can get other tickets once we’re inside.” She held her hands up to placate her blonde friend. 

 

Clarke shrugged off the loose hold and stepped threateningly towards her best friend of 10 years. “They were sold out the minute I got ours, SOLD OUT RAVEN!” 

 

“Oh, okay. Then yeah that might be a problem.” Raven squealed as she lunged to the side behind Lexa and whispered to the taller brunette. “Can you calm Cujo down? I’ll be indebted to you with my life.” 

 

“I was having a nice sleep until you fuckers decided to ruin it.” Anya raked her fingers through blonde mussed hair. 

 

“Oh did me about to be murdered inconvenience you? Disturb your beauty sleep?” Raven snarked to the Asian. 

 

“Lexa, step aside and let her feral friend take care of this.” Anya scowled at Raven, with a low growl rumbling in her chest. 

 

“Anya, be nice” Lexa chuckled softly and stepped forward, holding her hands up towards Clarke, hoping to calm her down some. “I’m Lexa… beauty queen over there is Anya, you are… Clarke, correct?” 

 

Lexa watched as some of the tension started to melt away in Clarke’s shoulders but not totally, she spoke louder to be heard over the chatter. “Show’s over, get back in line!” She noted, with some satisfaction, that the crowd started to disperse. 

 

“I can’t believe this Raven, I’ve been planning this trip for months, I trusted you with the tickets.” Clarke’s voice breaking slightly, turning her back on the small group, trying to get a handle on her emotions. Lexa shared a look with Anya and put a hand upon the blonde’s shoulder; leading them both away to a more quiet space. 

 

Lexa tucked her hands into her back pockets of her black jeans, waiting patiently for the blonde to speak. 

 

“You must think I’m crazy right now.” A self deprecating laugh fell from Clarke’s lips, her fingers wringing in a anxious move. “I got the tickets for me and Raven, as a present to ourselves… we were cheated on by the same guy.” Clarke giggled at the bemused look upon Lexa’s face. “Long story, not worth it, but I’ve planned this trip for almost a year, worked overnights for the money for this week, this convention was just perfect to start our week off and now I won’t even get to see Carrie…” She sniffled, wiping at her cheek to clear the tears away. 

 

“Wait.. did you say Carrie? That’s who I’m here to see!” Lexa smirked and she struggled to contain her excitement at having found a companion to fangirl over with. “Between you and me, I was supposed to be here with my girlfri-- well ex now and my other best friend, ex… but they found something better to do so I took their tickets.” Lexa looked down shyly, unsure if she should make the offer, when she laid eyes on the blonde, Clarke invoked feelings within her that laid dormant for a long time, but now her veins were alive and singing every time she gazed into those sky blue eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, she looked up and made eye contact with Clarke. “You can have the spare two if you want?” 

 

The offer didn’t quite register with Clarke since she was staring at the perfectly sculpted jawline and her eyes couldn’t help but roam down Lexa’s body, hoarding an internal whimper at the very thought of seeing the slim body without the clothes on. Managing to pull her eyes away and back up to see the amused expression on Lexa’s features but thankfully for Clarke, Lexa didn’t mention it and repeated her offer. Her eyes widened in shock and her body propelled forward to encapture Lexa’s form in a tight hug. “Are you sure??” 

 

Lexa refrained from nuzzling into the warm heat coming from the blonde in her arms and nodded against her neck. “I’m sure and Anya will be fine with you coming along.” Lexa winced mentally as she imagined her face as she broke the news. 

 

“You are my lifesaver Lexa, you don’t mind us being with you?” 

 

She shook her head, unable to stop a small grin from appearing on plump lips. “No, I don’t mind. Grab your stuff and move up to the front with us.” She winked at the blonde as she led them back to their friends. 

 

“So I take it that my dear friend told you the good news too?” Anya’s lips barely held the hint of a smile as she glanced at Lexa. 

 

“Too?” Lexa spoke with confusion, turning her head to see the blonde chattering with Raven excitedly and understanding washed over her.  “Ahhh I see, you like her friend and you’re hoping to get some this weekend” 

 

“Bingo, if I’m going to spend a weekend being at this shitty convention, I might as well have some fun” She grumbled as she once again made herself comfortable on the hard ground. 

“Might as well have the entertaining ones along, if Reyes pisses me off.. I’ll just launch Cujo at her.” She smirked. 

 

“Were my ears burning, or was that a death threat? And here I was about to offer you sex later.” Raven sassed and made herself comfortable next to the Asian woman who promptly smacked the back of her head. “|Hey!| I was just saying!” 

 

“I’m not that easy, buy me a drink and a meal and we can see where we are after that.” Anya closed her eyes and settled her head back against the wall, leaving Clarke and Lexa to give each other long suffering looks. 

 

“We’re in for a long night” Lexa sighed and Clarke couldn’t help but agree, both sharing shy smiles between them. 

 

» » » » 

 

“Oh… my…. LEXA did you see her looking at my case of her and she said it was so cute! I can die happily right now” Clarke leant against an equally stunned Lexa. 

 

“She just… she hugged me. Clarke we were in the presence of a goddess!” 

 

“And now we’re in the presence of two idiots” Anya drawled as she pushed past Lexa, causing Clarke to topple over, stopped by Lexa’s hands upon her waist; a low flush rising within both of them at the soft touch. “Now can we go? This is boring as shit” 

 

Clarke frowned at the way Anya spoke with scorn towards her new friend and gave Lexa’s arm an upper squeeze before stepping towards the older blonde. Her voice low and hostile, leaning in. “If you want to go, then go, no one is keeping you here. Lexa and I have been waiting for this for months and I’m not going to let you two assholes ruin this for us, now if she isn’t going to say it then I will… Will you |please| shut the |fuck| up?” 

 

Raven subtly stepped backwards behind Lexa, the taller brunette's hand on the small of the blonde’s back to reassure her. “Clark--” 

 

She was taken aback by the boisterous laugh that spilled from Anya, Lexa looked at her best friend curiously. 

 

“I like her, she has balls. You have good taste my friend.” Anya winked at the other brunette and took Raven along with her. “We’re having the hotel room tonight, go somewhere else.” She called over her shoulder as she slung her arm around the smaller brunette’s waist. 

 

“Well… that’s not I expected things to go.” Lexa pulled away her hand to hang limply at her side, her other hand nervously rubbing the back of her neck; ignoring the smug look Clarke was giving her. 

 

“Good taste huh? Also looks like you need a place to stay for the rest of the week; knowing Raven…” 

 

“And Anya, she tends to be insatiable… I’m her roommate back home, I should know.” She sighed and looked up at Clarke through lowered eyelids, with a shy smile. “So does that mean you have a spare bed going?” 

 

“Hmm, only on one condition, we go on a date every night until we go back home?” She cheekily asked as she slid her hand into the brunette’s own, pressing a kiss against Lexa’s cheek. “There’s no getting out of it.” 

 

Lexa chuckled and tugged Clarke towards the photo ops line, and shrugging as her response. “We’re going to be late Clarke…” 

 

“Lexa! You can’t leave me hanging like that!” 

 

» » » »

 

One Year Later 

 

“Here we are again, in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with a beautiful woman” Lexa nuzzled into the neck of the woman she was deeply in love with. 

 

“You smooth talker, I don’t know how I managed to last this long with you.” Clarke turned her head to peck Lexa’s lips with her hand upon the other woman’s cheek. “I love you Lexa” 

 

“One year since we met, can you believe that?” Lexa smiled against her girlfriend’s lips, giving her one more peck before turning her attention to the bright lights of the vibrant city. 

 

“I’ve never been so thankful for Raven forgetting the tickets.” Clarke admitted softly. “And you did fulfil my condition, I have to say. Right here for our first date, you just had to set the standard for the other dates, didn’t you.” 

 

“It worked, didn’t it? I got into your bed” Lexa bit down playfully on Clarke’s neck, elicting a squeal from the smaller blonde. 

 

“Only on the last night, you asshole.” 

 

Lexa giggled and turned Clarke around, her face schooled in a slightly more serious expression. “I’m so in love with you Clarke Griffin, you came into my life the most unexpected way and I couldn’t ask for a better way to meet you. I brought you here because it was where we found out we both lived in the same city, it was where we both found out we loved Carrie and it’s where I ask you to marry me.” Lexa pulled out a small box from her back pocket and knelt down in front of the woman she was in love with and held it out to her, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

 

“Lexa… I---” Clarke took the box with shaking hands, kneeling to be equal with her lover. “I--- don’t know what to say except that I’m so in love with you too, I wasn’t looking for love and yet there you were, looking all damned suave with your hot leather jacket and jeans.” They both laughed at the memory. “And to be honest, you had me from the very first date, and I was already falling for you from the first kiss. Yes I will marry you Lexa Woods. I love you so much.” Clarke captured Lexa’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her now fiancee’s neck. 

  
Two lonely broken souls were joined once again, they could repair their souls… together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the one shot and I will be writing more one shots this week, just keep an eye open via twitter on @FlailerOfASwan and @TattooedWeirdo on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks to AMuseForADay for betaing this one shot for me. <3 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
